


Spanglish and Bloodstains

by KurageMafia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, But only a little, Fluff, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, M/M, Muscles, Nightmares, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurageMafia/pseuds/KurageMafia
Summary: When Gabriel Reyes handpicked Jesse McCree to accompany him on an undercover mission, Jesse tried his very best to ignore the small flutter of pride and excitement in his belly.- ORJesse and Gabe have to share a bed in Spain.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Spanglish and Bloodstains

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just really self indulgent and cliché, but do I give a damn?
> 
> Also Spanglish.

When Gabriel Reyes handpicked Jesse McCree to accompany him on an undercover mission, Jesse tried his very best to ignore the small flutter of pride and excitement in his belly.

It wasn’t like the mission was anything out of the ordinary. They would be staying in a fancy Spanish retreat where some arms dealer that they’d been keeping track of for months was allegedly meeting with a potential buyer to discuss a trade.

“This is a non-engaging mission, just intel. Got it?” Reyes had reminded him in a low murmur as they stepped through the pristine sliding doors of the reception.

”I know Jefe, it’s not like I ain’t done this shit before.” Jesse replied under his breath.

The two were dressed in what Jesse deemed “posh, gringo beachwear.” Gabriel wore a blue and white flower patterned button-up shirt and white shorts, whilst Jesse was adorned with a red polo shirt and longer blue shorts. He had begrudgingly removed his iconic hat and replaced it with a hideously yellow cap with some red logo stitched to the front. 

“Buenas tardes, caballeros!” The lady in her mid twenties at the reception flashed a bright smile at the pair of undercover agents.

Jesse felt dread sink in his stomach. Growing up, Jesse had spoken a hearty mix of both English and Spanish and with influence from Deadlock; the resulting language was a janky spewed out mess of Spanglish and swear words.   
  


Put simply, Jesse’s Spanish was crap. He opened his mouth to attempt a reply, only to immediately close it.

”Buenas tardes, Señorita!” Reyes replied, sending back his fake ‘Overwatch Meeting’ smile. “Por favor, ¿podemos reservar en nuestra habitación?”   
  


Jesse’s mouth opened once again at Gabriel’s near-perfect Spanish, and when the receptionist turned to find their room key, Gabriel bent down slightly with a proud smirk of his face to whisper in his ear “Impressed?”

Jesse scowled, turning himself away from Reyes. He told himself it was out of annoyance, and totally not because he was desperately trying to hide the deepening flush of red across his cheeks.

By this time, the receptionist was leading them up a grand staircase in the middle of the room towards a large corridor with numbered doors.

Jesse recalled from the briefing that the target’s room number was number seven, and internally celebrated when their room was number eight. It made his job easier at least.  
  


The receptionist unlocked the spotless, white door, and beckoned them in with a smile. “I will leave you two so get settled in.” She said in slightly broken English. Clearly Reyes’s Spanish hadn’t been as good as Jesse had thought.

“Thanks.” Jesse replied.

“If you have any needs you can call reception here.” The receptionist added, gesturing to some sort of communications device. “Buenas noches!” With a wave, she closed the door behind her.

  
Slinging his suitcase onto the bed, Jesse noted that the room smelt like the scented candle his mama used to light when she felt stressed. He didn’t remember much of his young life, but this smell had stuck with him. It was like a sandy shoreline with a sweet tinge, like an ice cream.   
  


To Jesse, it was comforting.

”How do you know Spanish?” Jesse finally asked, turning to face Reyes.

”I may have been born in Los Angeles, vaquero, but I was raised in Mexico.” Jesse noticed a small smile tugging at his commander’s lips. “My Abueltita was fluent. She taught me so that I could talk to my cousins.”

Jesse nodded quietly. He had never been taught per se, he knew whatever his mama had frequently said and picked the rest up along the way. “I s’pose it makes sense why you could actually understand me when you first took me in.”   
  


Gabriel let out a hearty laugh. “Nobody else could.” Jesse turned back to his suitcase and removed from it a tiny device. A bug which they could place in the targets room after they leave. It had been a bastard to get through customs, but with Jack on the phone convincing the officers that they were with Overwatch, they’d managed.

Through the wall, Jesse’s ears picked up on angry Spanish, like a one sided argument, probably over the phone. He put a finger to his lips and pressed his body against the wall that was shared between their room and the target. He couldn’t make out what was said, but a few moments later he heard a door slam, and footsteps recede from outside the door.

Jesse peeked his head out of the door to their room and checked the hallway, watching the target leave. He checked once more, left, then right. “Clear.” He told Reyes, who gave a curt nod as a response.

They both knew they were in this mission solo, with no backup comms. It was a risk, but it was calculated. This was intel they needed, and if the target caught a single whiff of the fact that Blackwatch was onto him, months worth of surveillance and intel gathering would be for nothing. So, the pair had opted to simply do what they did best; watch each other’s backs and get the job done.

Jesse stepped out, body tense. Reyes pulled another device from the pocket of his shorts and held it against room seven’s scanner. Jesse kept watch faithfully, sharp eyes watching all the doors and entrances.

After a few moments, a series of beeps cut the silence like a knife, signifying that the door was open.

_’It’s go time.’_ Even in the stupid hat, Jesse still felt the thrill of being a Blackwatch agent as he slipped stealthily through the door, bug in hand.

Jesse had to be quick, he knew that, but he didn’t know how long it would be until the target came back.

Gabriel watched from the door, casually leaning against it, ready to warn Jesse if needed. 

Jesse made his way through the room. It was the same as theirs, only opposite. He scanned the room looking for the best place to deposited the bug. It had a limited listening range due to its small size in lieu of being noticed. Jesse settled for the mirror above the dressing table, as it was central in the room and had a chair beside it.

Then, the pair left the room, locked the door, and returned to their own room. Now all they had to do was wait. 

The bug was sending a live feed as soon as Jesse had activated it by positioning it, straight to HQ so there was no need to even collect it again.

“Mission complete.” Gabriel’s low voice reached Jesse across the room. “Guess it’s time to go home.”

”Say, how’s about we stay here for a while longer?” Jesse asked, a hopeful, lopsided grin spread across his face.

“It just increases our chances of getting caught.” Gabriel replied, shutting him down instantly.

“It’d look suspicious for us to leave so soon. Plus we’re booked in for 2 days. Might as well make good use of it!” Jesse argued back.

”You may have a point...” Gabriel said. His face held mixed emotions that Jesse couldn’t quite decipher. “I suppose we can, if you want.”

Jesse’s grin widened. “I knew you’d see it my way Jefe!”

”Are you sure about this?” Gabriel’s eyes held an unfamiliar nervousness.

”O’course, boss! If anything goes wrong, just blame me!” Jesse joked as he began unpacking his small selection of clothes into the wardrobe the room came with, and got settled in.

-

After Jesse had spent a few hours messing around on Gabe’s holopad, he decided to take a shower. 

It was short and sweet out of habit, but the warm water relaxed his muscles and gave his hair a much needed spruce up, despite its tangles.

Jesse wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

As he did so, he could feel Gabriel’s eyes on him. Jesse turned his head to confirm this, but Reyes had looked away. Jesse felt a small bubble of pride rise in his chest. Had Gabe been checking him out?

Jesse threw on some clean underwear and settled on some light pyjamas, as it could get cold in the night. Jesse began to search for a bed to flop onto when the reality hit him. 

_There was only one bed._

That would explain further Gabriel’s earlier apprehension for staying here.

By this time, Reyes had also left for a shower, so McCree took the time to search the wardrobe for some sort of blanket and extra pillow. Thankfully, he did.

Jesse had just finished constructing his makeshift bed when Gabriel re-emerged from the bathroom.

”The fuck are you making a nest for?” Gabriel asked, slowly approaching Jesse. This time, it was Jesse’s time to stare. He’d seen the commander in tight shirts before but _damn_ they did not do his abs justice. “Jesse?” 

“I, uh, well, there’s only one bed, so...”

”It’s a king size, Jesse, and you’re not sleeping on the ground.” Gabriel gifted slightly. “If you don’t want to share at least let me sleep on the ground.”

”No! Boss, it’s fine, I just, uh, didn’t know if you were okay with sharing an’ all.” Jesse partly lied.

Gabriel eyed him warily. “You sure you’re okay with sharing?”

”Yeah sure, as long as we don’t make it weird or nothin’.” Jesse’s signature grin returned to his face, and Gabriel seemed to relax at that.

”You don’t snore do you?”

Jesse shrugged. “Wouldn’t know, boss.”

”Gabriel. Boss makes you sound too uptight.”

Jesse’s face twists with confusion. “But I thought you said not to call you anything other than Sir or Commander.”

“Well you haven’t exactly followed that.” Gabriel replied. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

”Sure thing, Gabriel.” 

-

After Gabriel had changed into some sleep-shorts and top, he came across to the bed, where Jesse was still messing on his holopad.

”Your hair’s a mess.” Gabriel commented, sitting beside Jesse.

”Well I didn’t see you pack a brush either.” Jesse replied, not looking up from the holopad.

”Just use your hands.”

Jesse wasn’t listening. Gabe could see that. So, he took a risk.

Positioning himself further onto the bed, he raised his right hand to meet the ends of Jesse’s slightly still damp hair. He began silently to untangle a few knots.

”Whatcha doing?” Jesse’s voice was quiet. Uncertain.

”Your hair’s a mess.” Gabriel repeated. “I’m doing something about it.”

Jesse slowly relaxed as Gabriel used both hands to gently work his way through the mass of hair. Jesse hummed when Gabriel’s fingers found their way to his scalp and began to slowly massage it. Jesse certainly didn’t stop him. In fact, he mourned the loss of touch when Gabriel finally removed his hands.

”There. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

-

An hour or so later, and Jesse was sprawled on the bed.

Gabriel made his way over from the chair next to the dressing table. ”Budge over will you?” Gabriel nagged him, a teasing tone to his voice. 

Jesse grunted, burying his tired face into the blankets. Gabe huffed out a laugh, and Jesse felt something heavy on his back. He left out a rather undignified cry of protest. He turned his face and glared up at the man sat on Jesse’s back.

Jesse, rather begrudgingly, shifted over to the left of the bed, shoving Gabe off in the process.

”Sorry.” Gabriel said. 

Jesse looked at him. “Why?”

”I feel like I’m pushing boundaries.” Gabriel admits after a moment of thought.

”We ain’t ever set boundaries.” Jesse pointed out.

”Hmm.” Was the reply.

”If I don’t like something, I’ll say.” Jesse continued, looked to ease the tanned man.

”Alright.”

Jesse would settle for alright. He snuggled under the blankets, and Gabriel did the same.

”Buenas noches, Gabriel.” Jesse said tiredly, a slightly Hispanic lilt leaking into his thick southern drawl. He cracked open an eye to see Gabriel smile as he turned off the lights.

”Dulces sueños, vaquero.”

-

Lights flashed before Jesse’s eyes. Flares and bullets flew in a dance with death. The sandy desert beneath his worn sneakers spun.

Deadlock are everywhere, but they don’t move. The ones that can are long gone.

There was blood. Everywhere.

His face, his gun, his hands. 

Their blood was on his hands.

The body of the child lingers before him, before getting swept away like a tumbleweed. Another life lost to Hurricane McCree.

Papa is there. His body. His corpse.

His mama too. His brothers and sisters. Their bloodstained faces are blurred slightly.

He clings to their memories, before they too are lost in the desert.

His hand shakes, but his gun doesn’t. It aims up at a figure framed against the beating sun.

”You don’t have to do this.”

His hand wavers slightly. His right eye burns. All he can see is the red death lingering above the man’s head.

“There is another way.”

The noise of the shot ricocheted through the desert before Jesse can stop himself. The empty houses filled with death judge him.

A cry leaves his cracked and bloody lips as he moves towards the figure on the ground.

”GABRIEL!”

He had been trying to _help._

”-esse...” It is a whisper. Has his ghost come back for him?

”Jesse.” More urgent.

”Jesse wake up!”

And the desert is gone.

Shooting upright, Jesse can feel sheets, the smell of his mama, and two very large hands on his shoulders.

They steady him.

”Easy now Jesse. It’s just a dream. No-one can hurt you now.”

”But I can hurt them...” Jesse croaks out. His head hurts and feels like a rock. He rests it against a warm chest.

Gabriel waits, smoothing out Jesse’s locks as the rapid rise and fall of his chest calms gradually. “Not anymore. You’re not like that anymore.”

Gabriel can only guess at Jesse’s experiences in deadlock, but he knows they forced him to kill. ‘Survival’ they’d probably called it. More like not wanting to get their hands dirty and using a kid with abilities he doesn’t know anything about for illegal shit.

Jesse can feel himself trembling, but only faintly. Gabriel’s warmth is a comfort, and he smells like the aftershave Jesse had bought him for Christmas. He doesn’t pay mind to the strong arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders, but instead clings to the chest and waist as he steadies his breath.

Finally, Gabriel says. “This a common thing?”

Jesse shrugs. Gabriel watches. His eyes narrow in the dark.

”It’s not something to be ashamed of.” He says, reading Jesse like a book. “I get them too. A lot actually. I have meds. And a therapist.”

”I don’t need no shrinks.” Jesse spat, but there was no menace to his voice.

Gabriel sighs. “Just think it over. It’s not nice to deal with these things alone.”

Jesse nods slowly, rubbing at his right eye.

”And that.” Gabriel gently pulls Jesse a little more upright. “Do you think you can talk about Deadeye yet?”

Jesse seems to flinch at the name. “Maybe in the mornin’. I’m tired.”

Well, that was better progress than before. “Get some rest.”

Gabriel lays Jesse back onto the mattress and smothers him in sheets, which Jesse gratefully nuzzles into, although he still hasn’t let go of Gabriel’s waist. He lets him. All Gabriel wants is to help, and make Jesse comfortable. 

He lays back, adjusting himself to make it a decent position for the both of them, both laying on their sides.

Gabriel blinks as soft snores fill the room. He tightens the hold on Jesse and smiles into his hair, before placing a small kiss there.

“I guess you do snore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the people reading this! Hope you enjoyed! ;3


End file.
